El color favorito de Sasuke-kun
by Inuka7
Summary: El color favorito de Sasuke es único, como él. Pero de pronto descubre que uno de esos colores con mil tonalidades parecidas es el que destaca por encima de cualquier otro.


**Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaban las niñas. Las consideraba molestas e irritantes. Siempre atosigandole con atenciones no solicitadas, llenando su taquilla de cartas a cada cuál más cursi, y persiguiéndote en el colegio, por la aldea e incluso hasta la entrada de su casa.

A pesar de su cerebro privilegiado, no acertaba a entender el porqué de ese trato especial hacia su persona. Sabía que era considerado guapo y misterioso debido a su cerrada personalidad, lo que daba pie a que se fijasen en él. Pero no comprendía como resultaba posible que tras el gélido silencio, o la segunda o tercera mala contestación, siguiesen adorándole.

Faltaban dos días para San Valentín. La fecha que más detestaba por entre cualquier otra. Las habituales decenas de cartas se convertían en cientos, su casillero apestaba a chocolates que se acumulaban incluso en el suelo, imposible que cupiesen todos. El año anterior había fingido encontrarse enfermo, solo para ahorrarse la tortura en la que se había convertido ese día. Pero su madre, posiblemente la única mujer en el mundo que no le doraba la píldora, descubrió su treta y le mandó directo a la escuela con colleja y sermón por ser tan grosero con las pobres niñas, incluído.

Aquel día se estaba armando un revuelo más grande del habitual, dado que en la clase de cocina estaban dando lazos de distintos colores para quien quisiera envolver sus chocolates. Así que llevaba toda la mañana escuchando la misma pregunta:

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Treinta y séis veces. Con sus consecutivos treinta y séis gruñidos hoscos como respuesta. Pero ya no podía más. Era la hora del recreo y directamente no podía salir del aula puesto que un corrillo de chicas bloqueaban la puerta, empecinadas en descubrir cual era su color preferido costase lo que costase.

\- El negro -escupió, harto ya, a la par que se oía un chillido de emoción general.

Pronto se disipó el tumulto ya que todas se dirigieron en tropel en busca de los lazos negros. Suspiró profundamente agotado. Hasta que una voz dirigiéndose a él le hizo levantar la cabeza.

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué tu color favorito es el negro?

No respondió, aunque por primera vez se debía más a la sorpresa que a su propio desinterés. Era una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes la que le preguntaba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa tímida y el rostro colorado. Sabía quién era. Iba a su curso pero a una clase distinta y Naruto, su mejor amigo, bebía los vientos por ella. Haruno. Haruno Sakura, si no se equivocaba.

En vistas de que él no iba a responder, ella siguió hablando.

-No es feo pero... Me parece que es un color muy limitante.

La duda debió de dibujarse en su cara porque la chica continuó.

-El negro no tiene más tonos. Si es negro es negro y punto. Incluso el blanco puede ser más o menos claro o luminoso. Pero no existe el negro claro. Es una rara expresión ¿verdad? Se suele decir "gris oscuro, casi negro". Es curioso. Los esquimales distinguen una variedad enorme de blancos y grises. Incluso aunque sólo dispusieses de uno de esos colores, podrías expresar como te sientes con todos esos tonos. Pero el negro...

La estaba escuchando únicamente porque, aunque rara, su conversación contenía datos interesantes. Registró en su memoria lo de los esquimales y, en vista de que se había quedado callada, se dispuso a marcharse dando por finalizada la conversación. Bueno, su monólogo. Pero advirtió que ella estaba esperando su respuesta y dado que se había quedado allí como si le interesase, resolvió contestarle por tener un mínimo de educación.

-Me gusta el negro por ser único. Porque el negro siempre será negro. Si lo mezclas ya será otra cosa.

Veinte palabras. Tres frases. En la misma conversación. Aquello era un récord para él. Y algo muy inusitado. Antes de que Sakura pudiese decir nada más salió presuroso del aula, consciente de que había cometido un error. ¡A ver si se iba a pensar ella que él quería hablarle, ser su amigo o su novio!

* * *

Fue echando una por una las cajas de bombones, pasteles y galletas en una gran bolsa. Anteriormente las tiraba a la basura pero, siendo descubierto por su madre y tras la consabida colleja y el sermón de lo cruel que era despreciando de esa forma los sentimientos de esas pobres niñas, ahora los del comedor social se pillaban un hartazgo a chocolate cada San Valentin.

Iban ya cerca de cuarenta cajas, todas con su correspondiente lazo negro, y corazones y cartas de amor pegadas. Estaba a punto de meter en la bolsa la numero treinta y ocho pero se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Era ligeramente diferente a las demás. La observó con atención. El lazo era más claro que los demás. Como...

-Gris oscuro, casi negro.

Abrió la nota que iba pegada, sintiendo una ligera emoción incapaz de describir.

"Puede que el negro sea único, pero estoy segura de que esta ocasión el gris se destaca. Feliz San Valentin, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Aquel catorce de febrero los asistentes del comedor social disfrutaban del ya tradicional tazón de chocolate caliente junto con suculentos pasteles y galletas. En una esquina del recinto se acumulaban las cajas vacías, donde una llamaba la atención. No portaba el mismo lazo negro que las demás... Ni ningún otro.

* * *

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaban las niñas. Ni las cosas dulces. Así que mucho menos se iba a quedar con la caja de chocolates de una de ellas. Pero supuso que no pasaba nada por quedarse con aquel lazo gris oscuro casi negro. Después de todo, no le gustaban las niñas. Pero quizás si le gustaba un poco Sakura Haruno.

¿Porqué sería su color favorito...Cualquiera que fuese?

FIN

* * *

 **Este shot viene a raíz de una escena entre Sasuke y Sakura, que redacté para un fin naruhina (My friend's reactions). Aunque está mal que yo lo diga, siempre me gustó mucho esa escena (dónde ambos recordaban como Sakura iba más alla que las demás chicas queriendo saber el porque de su color favorito y no sólo cual era) y andaba con ganas de ampliarla. Así que tras descubrir hoy mismo que en mi smartphone tengo un pseudo-word instalado me puse a teclear y... Este es el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado. :)**

 **Y ahora... Tengo que actualizar el club s e infieles (que madre mía con la de amor/odio que ha desatado XD) y seguramente alguna cosa más. Pedir paciencia seria completamente injusto por mi parte, así que pido perdón por mi increíble lentitud y os ofrezco este fic como pequeña compensación (se que no lo es, pero bueeee jeje) y para que sepáis que sigo viva y con firmes intenciones de actualizar en breves. (He empezado a trabajar y, en serio, me cuesta la vida sacar tiempo para algo que no sea trabajar-dormir. A veces ni tiempo para comer.) Muchas gracias, de todas maneras, a quienes seguís ahí a pesar de mi desidia. Un gran abrazo. :)**


End file.
